I Kissed A Girl
by misskevinjonas
Summary: What happens when there are three girls two bi girls and two guys and alcohol is involved? Starring Miley, Nicole, Casey, Kevin, and Joe.


casey's point of view.

"i have two best friends miley cyrus and nicole and i have an amazing boyfriend kevin. my life pretty much rocks." those two sentences stared back at me from the journal i was being forced to keep. i have been having problems lately and my therapist advised me that i should just start writing my life down. so i am.

i was sitting on my bed with my sparkley notebook on my lap. i was wearing some pajamas pants and like three camis layered on top of each other, so i didn't have to wear a bra. i tossed my notebook on the ground, with papers flinging everywhere. i crawled over my bed and got my white sidekick off my nightstand. i punched in some numbers and called up kevin. i then flashed back in my head, we have been dating for about three years and have had sex with him about three times. i remember our first time, it was at my parents cabin up in maine, that is where i met nicole. then phone rang twice before kevin finally picked up. "hey baby," he said his voice is so sexy through the phone and his laugh is to die for. "come over," i said. "when?" he asked, he always does this acting like he doesn't understand what i really mean. "now duh," i said letting out a long breath. "be there in five, love you." the phone clicked off and i was all alone again. i know he is coming over soon but for those few minutes they always last f-o-r-e-v-e-r so i picked up my phone and called nicole. i haven't talked to her in forever, since we live so far away from each other. "hey sparkle," she said when she answered, we have stripper nicknames we call each other. "what cha doing?" i asked, now i was flipping through channels on my t.v. "nothing but guess what!" she screamed, nearly breaking my ear-drums. "what?" "my mom is coming down tomorrow and she said i could come with her!!" we both started screaming and i was now really excited to see my best-friend. then someone knocked on my bedroom door, and in walked my mom. "kevin's here," she said shutting the door and walking out. my mom had no problem with me and kevin dating, he is four years my senior, but she doesn't know that we are doing anything more. in walked kevin.

kevin jonas is the hottest man alive. he was wearing tight grey pants, a white shirt, and a black leather jacket over it. the second i saw him i already wanted to rip off all his clothes. "hey sexy," he said walking over and sitting on to my bed. i instantly hugged him and smelled his sweet scent in, it was old spice. "i can't do it," i said pulling him down so we were laying next to each other. "do what?" my man-toy said wrapping his arms around me. "fix my problem," i said laying my head on his chest and running my hands up and down his chest. "well your not broken so maybe it doesn't need fixing," kevin said kissing my cheek. we laid for a while until i soon just stuck my hands down his pants and held on to him. we stayed like that, snuggled together, and finally feel asleep.

the next morning i woke up to my phone going off, to "i kissed a girl." knowing it was miley i didn't get up to answer it, because me and kevin were still snuggled perfectly. i took my hands out of his pants, not wanting to, and reached over anyways to call miley, about twenty minutes after my phone stopped ring. i looked at the phone decieding if i should call her or not. i decieded to and dialed her number, she answered on the first ring. "casey!! i have the beach house by myself tonight my dad's going out of town bring kevin and let's have a party!" she said with out a single hello. "okay can nicole come?" i asked, miley is loaded so she has like 394829358 houses. "sure! she's hot anyways." miley said. the thing about miley is that she is bi, we had a little action between us a long time ago, way before kevin. we chatted a little more but i hung up the second i saw kevin move. "good morning," kevin said stretching and kissing my rib cage. he got up, walked over to my bathroom, and you could hear his pee hitting the bowl. "that's hot," i said walking into the bathroom and coming up behind him, wrapping my arms around his middle. "you know you are so weird sometimes," kevin said flushing the toilet and pulling up his pants. "you love it," i replied. "oh course babe," he replied turning around and starting to eat my face.

after a quick make-out session me and kevin went into my room and got dressed, (he has a drawer of clothes at my house, cause he is always here). we ran downstairs pretty much and i grabbed a muffin. kevin then started his silver car and i hopped into the passengers seat. i love when kevin drives he is always so concentration and i make fun of him. we were headed out to met nicole and pick her up from her lame mom. i grabbed my phone out of sidepocket and dialed nicole. "hey," she said answering her phone the second i called. the story about nicole is i met her the day i lost my virginity to kevin. she happened to be next door to us in another cabin and heard some screams. she ran over to see what happened and she found us. we are super tight friends even though we barely see each other. "we are coming to get you, where you wanna meet?" i asked her. "i am at subway," she said. "coming." "do i get to see that hunk kevin again?" she asked laughing. nicole likes joe the most but she likes to torture me by talking about kevin, sexually. "yes, he is driving." i held up the phone and kevin said hey to nicole. we then pulled into the subway parking lot. i walked in, since kevin didn't have a disguise he stayed in the car, and spotted nicole before she attacked me. "CASEYYYY" she screeched jumping and giving me a huge hug. nicole was sorta my height about 5'7ish with long brown hair and brown eyes. she was wearing a sun dress with a blue bikini underneath. "what are you wearing?" i asked hugging her back. "well since we are in florida i thought i would wear a bathing suit," she said grabbing my hand and we started to walk out of subway. i led her to our car and hopped into the passenger seat. "hey kevin you rememeber nicole right?" i asked kevin. "yes she is sorta hard to forget," he said smiling and waving at her. "you look cute with clothes on. better naked," nicole said laughing. kevin turned bright red but just laughed. "why thank you," he said. "okay so now we are going to miley's beach house, is that okay nicole?" i asked turning around to face her. "yeah fine with me. is it 'the' miley" she asked using air quotes when she said 'the.' "yes, 'the' miley," i said mocking her.

we then pulled up to miley's beach house. she was sitting on the porch, waiting for us apparently. when she saw us she instantly jumped up. we all think miley still has a crush on me, cause she likes to kiss me whenever we see each other, not like kiss on the cheek like tongue kiss. we all pilled out of the car and miley ran up and kissed both of my cheeks she then went up to kevin and hugged him. nicole was next, since they have never met miley just walked up to me. "Who's that?" she asked grabbing my hand. "miley this is nicole, nicole this is miley. i told you she was coming didn't i?" i said looking confused. "yes, but she is hot," miley said walking over and kissing her on both cheeks to. "nice to meet you," nicole said seeming not knowing what to do. "miley bi-ness tune it down," kevin said laughing. "sorry sorry." miley said. we all walked up to the door and miley unlocked it. "Welcome to paradise," she said opening the door and walking in. all of us pretty much died walking in, i mean me, kevin, and miley have all been here before (let's just say it got nasty) but her house gets better everytime. "wow." nicole said taking off her flip-flops and placing them neatly on the ground (she has o.c.d.). "so let's get this party started!!" miley said running upstairs. we all followed her but didn't run. it was only about 6 by this time. "nicole does your mom know your not spending the night with her?" i asked nicole. "yes she thinks i am just with you though," she replied. "well know you have us," miley said walking and stopping in front of a door. i knew where that door headed, (authors note: okay so this is what happened last time in this house. miley, kevin, and casey pretty much had a giant threesome), so i just walked by miley and flung the doors open.

we were standing in a huge master bedroom, that miley had claimed as her own. it had a huge hawaiian king bed in the middle of it, where about ten people could sleep comfortabley. "so nicole i heard you like joe." kevin said to nicole. "yes i do," she replied apparently surprised by that question. "he is coming over later." he said smiling. "are you serious that is so cool!" nicole said starting to scream. i love nicole but sometimes she is a freak. "calm it down," i said laughing at nicole. she instantly collected herself. "so guys what do you want to do tonight?" miley asked running over and diving onto her bed. "please tell me there is alcohol involved," kevin said, now that we had sex he is obsessed with drinking, he says it gets him hornier. "freak," i mumbled under my breath, but apparently he heard me. "freak in the sheets." he said spanking me. nicole walked over and sat down next to miley. "so how old are you," she asked nicole. "fourteen," nicole replied. "aww that is so cute," miley replied. "miley lesbian factor, down," i said to one of my best friends. "sorry she is juicy," miley replied. "nicole come sit over here before she sticks her hand down your pants," kevin said patting next to him. nicole walked over and sat down. "So when is joe coming over?" she asked the second her butt hit the bed. "in about ten minutes," kevin said. miley walked out of the room and about five minutes she appeared with four glasses each filled with fruit punch, with an extra punch. "i told you this was going to be a party," she said handing out the drinks.

two hours and a ton of drinks later

"joeee your so hot," nicole said rocking back and forth. nicole apparently could not hold her alcohol. "why thank you," he said. i just took in all my friends they were acting totally drunk except me and kevin, who both know how to take some shots. miley was standing in the middle of her room in only her underwear. i know i am dating kevin, who is beyond hot, but miley always brings out the bi-ness in me whenever she is drunk. yes, kevin has seen me and miley make out numbers of times and each time he always grows a little in his pants. i looked over to my right and kevin was staring at me with that look in his eyes, the look. "what?" i asked. "your really hot," he said with his eyebrows raised. "thanks babe," i said crawling over to him. nicole and joe were off in there own world talking about random stuff and miley was now touching herself. kevin then pretty much gripped my breasts with all his strength. "oww shit kevin that hurt," i said pushing away from him. i knew what pisses him off too so i called over miley. "babe what is up?" she said walking over, her hand now out of her thong. "come here," i said patting next to me. kevin looked at me with a pissed look on his face. miley sat down next to me and i leaned in. i slid my hand behind her neck and pulled her face closer to mine. she caught what i was trying to do, and leaned in too. i soon felt her soft lips on mine, i parted my lips, and let her do her magic. i have to admit miley is a good kisser, kevin is better in bed, but oh god miley can kiss. soon she pushed me down and was on top of me. that is when kevin really got pissed, he hates when miley gets more action then he does. i opened my eyes and saw kevin sitting with his arms crossed. i ushered him over with my free arm and he soon crawled over to us. miley now had my pants un-buttoned and was trying to get inside me. that is the exact moment kevin decieded to jump into the mix. i loved when we did this, it was so hot, it has both of my gender loving in it. kevin laid next to me, with his massive boner shoved into my side. miley finally stopped eating my face to see kevin, she just looked at him, and went back to me. kevin then tapped miley, which is the 'code' to back off, and she did. kevin rolled onto me and now started eating my face. "dang what about me," miley said wipping her lips. "oh pick me," nicole said, apparently she was too horny to care. miley smiled and winked at nicole. nicole went over to her and licked her cheek. joe was just sitting on the bed looking at this whole thing, nicole making out with miley while kevin and casey were having sex through their clothes, and it got him really kinky.

nicole's point of view

i have never kissed a girl, ever. but i have to admit kissing miley was hot. she was totally in control of the whole thing too. i was under her and she was taking off my dress as her lips never left mine. her lips were really soft and very wet, like un-naturally wet. my dress was soon un-tied and miley had it thrown on the floor, so i was only in my bikini. i felt so out in the open but apparently no one really cared. i am not really 'chunky' but i mean who isn't self-aware in a bikini. miley moves very fast, but i couldn't stop. soon i felt my top get looser but not come all the way off. miley moaned, apparently she was enjoying this, and grabbed my hand. i didn't know where she was taking my hand but again i just couldn't stop. i then felt fabric, it wasn't anything that i was wearing so i guessed it was miley, who was wearing only her underwear. my hand then went in between her legs, she held it there for second. i then took charge, and moved my hand to the top of her underwear line. i stuck a finger under the elastic, waiting for miley to stop me, but she didn't. i then put my whole hand in her underwear. miley moaned agian, she really was enjoying this and i hate to admit i was too. i then slid one finger down and into her, just one though. miley now had one hand on my left breast and the other down there, it wasn't in bottoms, yet. i then opened my eyes, to see where joe was, and i saw him staring at me. i then winked at him, he winked back, and i saw him coming over towards us. just as joe was inches away i felt liquid. miley's underwear were soon soaked and so was my finger. "dayummm," i said, that was kinky. "sorry, i couldn't help it," miley said rolling off me. "no biggie," i replied. miley just gripped my hand and stuck in her mouth. after a few licks she let me go. joe was now on top of me, this was going to be one hell of a party. 


End file.
